Era of the Admirals
The Breaker's Project resulted in the discovery of the Sky Empire Estellion led by The Apex and Nadir. The empire, which had stayed hidden for two millennium felt threatened by the discovery of their vast sky empire and attacked the major military bases of the world. Forces of the world unite under the banner of the Pillar Alliance, the Era of Admirals has begun. Pillar Alliance Consist of the twelve new Pillar Fleets, Noir Fleet, Star Crossed Admirals Fleets, and seven fleets from every country. . Pillars *Quartz Fleet - inspired by music **Lord - Lady Admiral ]] ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ]] ***Rear Admiral ]] ***Rear Admiral ]] *Diamond Fleet - **Lady Admiral Mayin Nome - reference Macross Frontier ***Vice Admiral Mylene Heart - reference Macross 7 ***Vice Admiral Jessy Minmay - reference Macross ***Rear Admiral Lim 1450 - An Android in the Lim series. ***Rear Admiral *Ruby Fleet - **Lord Admiral Mario Martinet - ref. Nintendo's Mario and his voice actor. ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Garnet Fleet - **Lady Admiral Kasper Woldtvedt ***Vice Admiral ]] ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ]] ***Rear Admiral ]] *Aquamarine Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ]] ***Vice Admiral ]] ***Vice Admiral ]] ***Rear Admiral ]] ***Rear Admiral ]] *Peridot Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Sapphire Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Amethyst Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Emerald Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral Hana Piperita - ref. Lee Hana's Peppermint ***Rear Admiral *Yellow Topaz Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Blue Topaz Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Onyx Fleet - **Lady Admiral Amanda Noonan - ref one of quatrevav's girls ***Vice Admiral Edge Langly - ref...Tim Langdell and his trademark on the word Edge. ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral Miki Merodi - reference anime Onegai My Melody ***Rear Admiral Avalon Central Fleet *Noir Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral Claes Fairsky - ***Rear Admiral [[]] - ***Rear Admiral [[]] - Five Star Admirals *Isola Fleet - Arcadia **Lady Admiral Lisette Noriega - reference gundam 00 / command and conquer red alert 3 ***Vice Admiral Lichtendahl Suren - reference gundam 00 ***Vice Admiral Natalie Waltfield -reference gundam seed ***Rear Admiral Eve Genesis - reference baccano ***Rear Admiral Melody LaMonte - *Spica Fleet - Jaedinar **Lady Admiral Leerin Feuilles - former Noir member ***Vice Admiral November Silvers - (former Spectre, called Nova by her affiliates. ***Vice Admiral Eclair Psyharden ***Rear Admiral Primrose Fairchild (Half-Blood) ***Rear Admiral Caitlin Glass (Former Pirate) Jaedinar - named after stars/constellations *Kampfer Fleet - **Lady Admiral Kurokane ***Vice Admiral 'Goblin' Makree (Goblin) ***Vice Admiral Kilroy Jenkins (guess who he's a parody of) ***Rear Admiral Genjir Aman ***Rear Admiral Coury *Sigma Fleet - **Lady Admiral Mithril Harii ***Vice Admiral Orichalkos (mercenary, mysterious past and all that jazz) ***Vice Admiral Adamant the Strong ***Rear Admiral H-127 (Android, column era) ***Rear Admiral Darksteel *Syrius Fleet - **Lord Admiral Hawk's Claw(Valkyrie, flightless) ***Vice Admiral Hari Charle ***Vice Admiral Dabir Dekel ***Rear Admiral Arabike Jamalah ***Rear Admiral Basima Rouwayda *Vega Fleet - **Lord Admiral Kora Qurea ***Vice Admiral Kahtamel Hashi ***Vice Admiral Half Moon (Elf) ***Rear Admiral Labib Wadud ***Rear Admiral Screw Wrench (Goblin) *Altair Fleet - **Lady Admiral Witha the Handsome (Witha means handsome...) ***Vice Admiral Mohini Oma ***Vice Admiral Abdul Rahma the Merciful (another pun on names) ***Rear Admiral Jonathon Red (Former Arcadian Admiral, swore loyalty to Witha after being curb stomped by her) ***Rear Admiral Orotori Mammussa *Deneb Fleet - **Lord Admiral Ximraan Kabir ***Vice Admiral Fadila Lakeish ***Vice Admiral Coriander (Goblin) ***Rear Admiral Velcome Hadran ***Rear Admiral Knight Sky Braker (Valkyrie) *Rigel Fleet - **Lord Admiral Kar Benevolent ***Vice Admiral Alice Ra ***Vice Admiral Kole Josie ***Rear Admiral Lady Blackfeather (Valkyrie in the employ of Jaedinar) ***Rear Admiral Pole Marroon (Elf) Carnelia - named after real world guns *Beretta Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Python Fleet - **Lady Admiral Boa Sign - ref. One Piece ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Eagle Fleet - **Lord Admiral Galen Lockwood ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Mossberg Fleet - At first assigned to the Blue Mountain area, now under the personal command of Lim 2000-42 **Lord Admiral Sakanan ***Vice Admiral Porky Fatt ***Vice Admiral Arlan Evening ***Rear Admiral Indigo Blue ***Rear Admiral Oric Taleran *Winchester Fleet - **Lord Admiral Capell Lowell - ref. tales of Vesperia ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Magnum Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Hydra Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Arcadia - named after fictional cities and locations *Exile Fleet - main location spoken of by mysteria in last exile anime **Lord Grand Admiral Gil Colin Graham ***Admiral Arlyle Ion ***Admiral Horace the Mace ***Vice Admiral Roy Streven ***Vice Admiral Naomi Tact ***Rear Admiral Lothar Araman (only 2nd generation Arcadian, parents from Jaedenar) ***Rear Admiral Quince Klorine *Rhuidean Fleet - reference to Wheel of Time series **Lord Admiral Norman Krane ***Vice Admiral Rosetta Fairmont ***Vice Admiral Smith Wesson ***Rear Admiral Loriall Otori ***Rear Admiral Hal Uther *Zion fleet - reference the Matrix **Lord Admiral Neon Grendal (Neo Neon from the Matrix and Grendel from Beowolf) ***Vice Admiral Regan Truvanon ***Vice Admiral John Tralt ***Rear Admiral Omega Zerran ***Rear Admiral Xocnil Necatz (Goblin) *Odessa fleet - reference mobile suit gundam 0079 **Lady Admiral Misha Barton ***Vice Admiral Urvine Polemarch ***Vice Admiral Lluvia Polemarch (Husband/Wife duo) ***Rear Admiral Kane Train (He's a 'funky' fresh hipster who parties through the night and kicks it back through the day!) ***Rear Admiral Lady Knight Nimbus (Valkyrie) Narthus * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Sabbatholm *Zero Point Fleet - this fleet supports Remeirdo Moon and is under the jurisdiction of other Admirals. **Lord Admiral Remeirdo Moon - figure head of Sabbatholm forces not a real admiral. ***Vice Admiral Man-Shark ***Vice Admiral Grand Twin Gun ***Rear Admiral Portent Arawn ***Rear Admiral Dinodean *One Last Dance Fleet - True head of Sabbatholm forces. **Lady Admiral Helia Ordin ***Vice Admiral Valkin Werer ***Vice Admiral Que Bora ***Rear Admiral Mons Forward ***Rear Admiral Siegfried Zeighandler - master swordsman, attempted to become a Heaven's Blade, but failed. *Second Chance Fleet - **Lord Admiral Trevor Orwitz ***Vice Admiral Gregan Jannz ***Vice Admiral Kate South ***Rear Admiral Asla Yordi ***Rear Admiral Xent Cathi *Third Charm Fleet - **Lady Admiral Leera Once ***Vice Admiral Reegan Roaul ***Vice Admiral Mortin Real ***Rear Admiral Verra Nize ***Rear Admiral Keith Templar Cameo * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Althea * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Windbloom - named after real world wines/wine regions *Frascati Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Bordeaux Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Pétrus Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Sierra Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Weinviertel Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Österreich Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral *Cotnari Fleet - **Lord Admiral Jean Cotnari ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Willowscent * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Estellion - Before Imperial Year 9999 -fleets named after their respective sky island. Important People *Maetel Lilty - The 200th Apex of the Empire, she came into power at the beginning of the Era and worked to fix the empire's poor economic situation, while trying to regain power that had been lost to the Estellion Council. *Esmira Lilty - Technically the 201st Apex, she decided to live as her twin sister Maetel Lilty to hide the fact that Maetel has been killed. *Mihli Lilty - She was the youngest of the sisters and worked to bring back organizations and people that had been long exiled back into the empire. *Nizam the Wise - Title: Grand Vizier, he is the lord of Darkside and the one in real control of the empire, though only the higher ups know. Darkside Fleet -Old Capital of Estellion Empire *Lord High Admiral Vadar the Black Fist **Admiral Dread Fear - One of the three Dreads, he was known for night raids and adorning his troops with guises that invoked fear. **Admiral Dread Hatred - One of the three Dreads, she hated all things not Estellion. Has been rumored to commit genocide on several now non-inhabited islands. **Admiral Dread Suffering - One of the three Dreads, he was a normal person, once, but after most of his body was burned by an attack by Estellion's enemies... ***Vice Admiral Naddist the Cruel - A cunning sadist who enjoys nothing more than the destruction of his enemies. Has authority over logistics and fleet supplies. ***Vice Admiral Sky Emperor Sheer- Valkyrie, ancient and powerful wants no title beyond that which his species gave him. ***Vice Admiral Noche of the Day - Sister to Noche of the Night. Dark and bloodthirsty. ***Vice Admiral Noche of the Night -Brother to Noche of the Day. Brave and Loyal ****Rear Admiral Breeze the Wind-Reader - A cunning commander skilled in using the Swells to her advantage ****Rear Admiral Hunt the Tireless - A capable commander skilled in finding her fleeing opponents ****Rear Admiral Seras of the Black Fist - Daughter of Vadar the Black Fist. Daddy's very proud of her. ****Rear Admiral Monsoon the Stormer - Gained notoriety through hiding in storms within the Swells and striking from them. ****Rear Admiral Cloud-Steel - Cyborg. Experimental, only one of its kind, can fly. ****Rear Admiral Moonblade Savage-Sword - Under Dread Hatred, she is one of her chief lieutenants. Aeval Fleet *Lady Admiral Svala **Vice Admiral Saeline - name of a gold farming botter i met **Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Melathys - ***Rear Admiral Finvarra Fleet *Lady Admiral Nesfira **Vice Admiral **Vice Admiral Hadway - ref. Haddaway singer of "what is love" song **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral [[]] **Rear Admiral Cavalleria Fleet -ref guin saga *Lord Admiral **Vice Admiral **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Verona Fleet -ref Romeo X Juliet *Lady Admiral Unmei - ref. RxJ soundtrack **Vice Admiral Tybalt the Headstrong - Ref. to Tybalt of Romeo and Juliet **Vice Admiral Mercutio the Rival - Ref. to Mercutio of Romeo and Juliet **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Annwn Fleet *Lord Admiral Ogam **Vice Admiral **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Sigyn Fleet -ref Broken Blade manga *Lord Admiral Krisner **Vice Admiral Bithurs **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Chardonnay Fleet *Lord Admiral Wyldar **Vice Admiral Raion - ref ruri no kaze manga **Vice Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral **Rear Admiral Howitzer Fleet *This fleet is charged with being the major fleet of the Northern Ring Sky Continent, based on the stronghold, Howitzer Jenken. *Lord Admiral Armstrong **Vice Admiral William Strong-fist - A master of Estellion Rival Arts variant two. S class/rank. **Vice Admiral [the Spear **Rear Admiral Rossalyn **Rear Admiral Bhaltair **Rear Admiral Uliem (old Scottish form of William) Estellion - After Imperial Year 9999 Important People *Mihli Lilty - The 202nd Apex and first Nadir of the empire. She came into power when the Pillar Alliance had nearly reached Estel, but fortunately for her the loyalties she had gained earlier in life allowed her to push back the Pillar Alliance. She reorganized the military and placed only people she trusted into the top positions through the empire. Imperial Blades Name - Title Estellion equivalent of a Heaven's Blade, they differ more so because they have to be able to use their weapons in swell conditions (not that Heaven's Blades can't]] *Barumei - The Shaken Blade - reference Jormungand manga. An eye-patch wearing girl, she is extremely loyal to Nadir and is very quiet person, but devoted. She uses a mechanical blade with an ignition drive, she holds the rank of Rear Admiral in the Estel Fleet. *Falna - The Blade Witch - reference Queen of Ragtonia manga. - An eye patch wearing girl, she is outspoken and arrogant in her speaking manner. She has been known to disobey orders and only shows submission to the Nadir. Her armaments is grappler blade with an Ignition Drive, she holds the rank of Rear Admiral in the Paradigm Fleet. *Cho-ah - The Blade Reaper - reference Magical J Xr Manhwa. A girl with a tomboyish attitude, though she doesn't look it, she uses a Plasma Scythe equipped with an ignition drive. *Robin - The Blood Ripper - Little Red - reference Little red riding hood - The shortest girl in the Imperial Blades, she uses four Cyclone Circular Knives, each attached to Cold Steel wire and equipped with Ignition Drives. *Valerie - The Dark Ranger - reference World of Warcraft Official Comic + Warcraft III - a cool headed girl, she uses a Reflex Bow with an ignition drive. *Gyurk - The Noble Spirit - reference Dorothea manga. A young man, he is reckless and hot-headed, he loves the Nadir, but chooses to forgo his feelings to follow her ideals. He is given the rank of Rear Admiral in the Fleet and wield a Edge Katanna with an ignition drive. *Sumire - The Bullet Witch - A girl that has a rivalry with Falna, she wield two Blade Pistols with ignition drives. *Wiseman - The Flowing Spear - an old man, he forgot his name and was given the name Wiseman by the Nadir, he holds the rank of Admiral and wields a custom Naginata equipped with an ignition drive. *Gear - The Clockwork Blade - A mysterious guy, he is invited to be an Imperial Blade on the condition that he would teach Barumei swordsmanship, he's very skilled with his blade and uses a customized Gear Blade. *Arago - The Ascended Messenger - He is something of a coward, but very loyal to the Nadir after she helped free his home, Blue Mountains from the Pillar Alliance (they didn't mind terribly it wasn't important at all, and worth more to lose than to keep). He is a very fast runner and acts as the Nadir's personal courier. His claim to fame is that he lasted five minutes in battle with Lim 2000-42 and lived, by himself. Myrmidon Core Notable Members of the Myrmidon Core *Alp - Lion Clan - Reference Akatsuki ni Tatsu Lion manga. Leader of the Lion Clan, he has a strong sense of justice and longs to see the collapse of the Estellion Council, after meeting with Mihli and learning of her plans he is the first to pledge his loyalty to her and becomes her first Chevalier. *Bird Clan - Squall - See Heartlily Garden arc. *Bear Clan - Roland - Reference to the 'song of Roland'. Leader of the Bear Clan, he is working to rebuild the Bear Clan after their near destruction. He met Mihli and followed her, believing her to be someone he had failed to save in the past, he pledges the lives of the much diminished Bear clan and becomes the second Chevalier. Kampfer *Roxanne - *Gaim - reference Super Robot Wars F for the Sega Saturn Estel Fleet -New Capital of Estellion Empire *Lady High Admiral Celestia the Empire's Wrath **Admiral Avneu the Hidden Cloud - ref Ave;new band **Admiral Faust the Lightning Barrel - **Admiral Layle the Coming Squall - ***Vice Admiral Endur - ***Vice Admiral Herzul - ***Vice Admiral [[]] - ***Vice Admiral [[]] - ****Rear Admiral Sevia - ****Rear Admiral "Quicksand" Elika - friend to The Apex, ref. prince of persia ****Rear Admiral [[]] - ****Rear Admiral [[]] - ****Rear Admiral [[]] - ****Rear Admiral Barumei the Shaken Blade - Paradigm Fleet *Admiral - *Vice Admiral - *Vice Admiral - *Rear Admiral - *Rear Admiral Falna the Blade Witch - Independent Fleets * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral * Fleet - **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Fortresses Pillar Alliance *Eizenholt - *Sweetwater - Estellion *Nimbus - *The Fortress Forlorn - Mobile Supply base of the Darkside Fleet and headquarters of Dread Fear. Timeline *The world is attacked by the Estellion Sky Fortress Nimbus. Sub-Story Arcs *Rise of the Nadir - Chronicles Mihli Lilty's rise to power *Dreaming My Way Home - introduces the Dreamers. *Imperial Year 9999 *The Past Holds No Interest - Cloud Steel and Lim 1450 meet and fight over loyalty. *Everytime You Kissed Me - *By Way of a Kiss - Sky Islands Borderlands - Near Outer Rim *Ashla - *Espada Reid - *Red Luna - The Eye -the lowest point in the sixth swell *Nimbus - not a sky island.... *Dahzi - ref. Legend of Condor Heroes *Easter - ref. Easter island *Cocoon - ref. Final Fantasy Xiii *Annwn - *Aeval - *Paradigm - *Port Manteau - *Dolarsis - Milky Circuit -ref. the milky way, encircles the Celestial Sphere *Chardonnay - *Finvarra - *Verona - *Fall Harvest - *Mayerling - reference the Mayerling Incident Celestial Sphere *Estel - *Sigyn - Northern Ring *Birdcage Hollow - *Aurora Thorn - The sky island where Cyrilla Lilty died *Sunset Boule - Mirror Wall * Regin *Halycon *Dawn Lord *Sad *Porte Sky Veil -Reference Bride of the Water God manghwa *Bamboo Grove - Flavian Triangle *Cavalleria - at the edge of it *Algol - Unknown Technology *Current Fighter Airships could not survive the turbulent fifth swell, new variants became too expensive to mass produce in time for the war. *Grappler Airships were produced instead, they were normal piloted by machines and were used mainly to scout short distances or to shield airships. *Machine guns became worthless as the turbulent 5th swell would wisp away the shots before they their targets. *Most of the Pillar Alliance ships used heavy armor to enter the swell but ejected them after they passed the dangerous sixth swell, thus they didn't plan on returning home, or at least didn't think they would. *Heavy armored Supply Bases were positioned to reinforce the Pillar Alliance, but were attacked often by the Estellion Empire, so they started converting and making sky fortresses into supply bases, such as Eizenholt. New Terms *Outer Rim - ref. star wars, refers to the area past the western edges of the Estellion Empire, it is a large folding field that no ship can past, presumably it extends to sea level and prevents ships from leaving The World. *Cosmic Storm - reference Fantastic Four - a phenomena that occurs when a large object enters the sixth swell. Notes *Estellion can see downward through the swells and see the movements of the Alliance ships, eventually Alliance need to develop a technology to "cloak" their ships from being seen above. *The swell is only entered through specific points, each guarded by a fortress in the sixth swell. *Nimbus is at a lower elevation than the sky islands, it was to ensure that in the event of a mutiny it would be no threat to the empire Category:Story Arc